User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. Join me and I will make you the greatest user on the Pikipedia or else you will DIE!!! Also, no vulgar language or swearing or you will also DIE!! Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Nice, friendly message there... Thanks, I'm actually a really nice guy.--Gamefreak75 04:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) How do you join then?-- the master --MewFan128 04:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) You just have to be on my talk page, then you have officially joined me..--Gamefreak75 04:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was easy...-- the master --MewFan128 16:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was only the first step, I'm trying to create a little box for people to put on their user page saying: "This user has joined Gamefreak75"...but I don't know how to make one. Do you know someone that knows how to make one?..--Gamefreak75 16:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Greenpickle.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks.--Gamefreak75 01:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Category:Pikipedia userboxes has a load of userboxes; if you click on them, you can look at the code and adapt it for your own userbox. Just save it as a subpage to your userpage (add a '/' then the name to the URL when viewing your userpage). The userboxes here use a weird mixture of (X)HTML, Mediawiki code and inline CSS, so it can get confusing if you're not familiar with any of those. If you need any help, just ask; there are others here who can help too. OK I think I got it for the most part, but I still need help on removing the white box with two squares bordering the picture.--Gamefreak75 15:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) AUGGGH! GANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!1-- the master --MewFan128 17:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Anywho, call Greenpickle for the broken redirect.-- the master --MewFan128 17:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I think tou need to... oh well I got it.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you to whoever fixed it.--Gamefreak75 02:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Your first joiner did it. You are now promoted to commander. Here's a star(look to the right).--Gamefreak75 05:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Make a sig by putting /sig when on your user page. And I fixed the broken redirect-- the master --MewFan128 14:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) can i joinRpwyb? Yes, you can! Approved.:D--Gamefreak75 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Do you know anyone that can help me with my sig, like adding a picture and changing the color of the words?--Gamefreak75 17:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hello...-.---Gamefreak75 04:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can I join, too? You can also put mine in your page. Wow, you already have 2 and 1 featured.-- the master --MewFan128 14:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to Snakeboss14: Yes you can join, but how do I put your userbox on my page, whenever I tried putting my own only the words would show up, not the box or the picture.--Gamefreak75 17:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me join in. I'll leave my userbox here so you can copy the code. As for how to put yours in your page, I'm not sure. Just make sure the code is all right. If you still can't, let me try it. I tried putting your userbox up, but all it did was put up the code. Got any tips?--Gamefreak75 16:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll try putting my userbox in your page. Do you want me to make a headline or do I leave that to you? Thanks.You can put up a headline.--Gamefreak75 16:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried, but both the headline and the userbox appear in the center and make the page look really tight and very dodgy. Maybe if you tried making a gallery for your Snagrets we could solve that. Ok, tell me how to make one and I'll do it.--Gamefreak75 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, not sure how to teach you. How about I make a small one here for you to see how to edit? Sure, that's fine. Thanks!--Gamefreak75 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is Image:Mecha Snagret by Paint.jpg|Gamefreak75's cool Mecha Snagret. There you have it. Just edit the page to learn how to do it. It's not difficult. And that "stick" that separes the image name from the summary is not an L. Still can't put one? (I saw your comment on Greenpickle's talk) :Yeah, I fail. Whenever I try putting one up, my computer freezes and 5 minutes later it says "Abort" and it exits out. -.- I really need help.--Gamefreak75 23:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm, if you want I can make it for you and you tell me how it is. I don't know why does that happen to you. Thanks, that'd be great and I'm sure it'll look a lot better than if I had made it.--Gamefreak75 23:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I did it. You know what, the userbox part turned out to be somehow better than mine. :P Thank you very much. Here's a star for your effort: --Gamefreak75 23:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, thanks. I'll put it in my page. If you ever have any problems, I can help you. Signature Are you the one who requested my help on signatures? Because there's not signature. :Yes, but I can't do it right now. I'll do it tomorrow. That's fine. Thanks.--Gamefreak75 23:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Let me guess... I think you're going to get Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story, aern't you?-- the master --MewFan128 14:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, how do you want me to help you with your signature? I can do it now. :Can you make my signature red and add this pic: . Thanks--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean like this: Gamefreak75 --Yoshord 16:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Reply to Mewfan128: Yes I am going to get Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when it comes out.--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :To Yoshord; Yes, thank you, put how do I sign on pages with it. Do I just still use the sig button?--Gamefreak75 16:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Mmm, you can sign by writing this: (inside two { } ). If it still doesn't work, I say you change it in your preferences to SUBST:something if you still haven't done that. :I tried teh first way and this is what happened: . I don't really understand the second way. If preferences is the area where you change the avatar then I tried it and I FAILED!!! Sorry if I'm being a burden for you -.- --Gamefreak75 00:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I really like to help. That's weird, have you tried signing with the tildes ~. As for the preferences thing, it's easy. Just put my preferences in "MORE" (top right corner) and if the SUBST thing is already there just press the "custom signature" button so ther's no checkmark. *Mr. Bison voice* YES! YES!--Gamefreak75 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::To Snakeboss14 and Yoshlord, Here ya go: --Gamefreak75 01:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 02!-- the master --MewFan128 06:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes..He is watching you >:)...Just Kidding, anyway he is my favorite Kirby Final Boss.--Gamefreak75 06:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Did you manage to do it? I think the problem was that you had to create it in your signature page. Yeah, that was the problem. Thank you for everything.--Gamefreak75 15:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC)